


Cas

by clad120



Series: Dean's iPod [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clad120/pseuds/clad120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is in Dean's room looking for a book on vampires when he find's his iPod. He's never seen Dean with an iPod, or ever listening to music on it but it is definitely his by the "Property of Dean Winchester" scratched into the back. He opens it, no passcode, and sees the open playlist titled "Cas"<br/>Curious, the angel puts in the headphones and listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas

"Dean?" Cas asks less monotone than usual. 

"Hmm?" Dean acknowledges the angel from the table fishing through a book.

"Dean, I found your iPod and I listened to the playlist with my name on it and I’m a little confused,” Dean’s face went red at the mention of his iPod.

“Uh-about what?” Dean slowly closed the book he was reading.

“Actually a few things, in the first song, why does the guy think of my brothers and sisters getting drunk on rose water?” Dean chuckled.

“Cas, it’s not meant literally getting angels drunk, he means he’s corrupting innocent girls, assuming Patrick Stump is completely straight.” [Looks into the camera like the Office]

“Why did you add The Good Left Undone?”

“Because I was losing sleep over you Cas, just like Tim says,” Dean pulls a chair out from the table and motions for Cas to sit next to him. Cas sits and looks down at his knees.

“I can guess why Angel With a Shotgun is on there, I am fairly good with a shotgun. But I don’t get the Hinder song.”

“I added that back when me and Lisa were still together. I really missed you, Cas,” Dean turned his chair so he’d face Cas and put his knees on the angel’s.

“The Seether song?” Cas didn’t flinch away when their knees touched.

“My thank you to you for saving me,” Dean placed his hand on the angel’s knee.

“How about the Coldplay song?”

“I always imagine you saying that to me, that maybe I’d had a positive impact in your long life,” Cas noticed the sadness appearing in Dean’s eyes and placed his hand on Dean’s.

“You have,” Dean lit up a bit. “Without you I’d still be stuck in heaven causing my own trouble. I’d be so very lonely.”

“And last question: Why the Elvis song?” Dean’s face went back to a pink colour and he quickly looked down.

“Because I kinda like Elvis, and that one always makes me think of you.”

They sat there holding hands in an awkward silence for a good two minutes. Until Dean could bring himself to break it.

“Cas?” he looked up. “I have a question for you now.”

“Okay.”

“Uh-c-ca-n I kiss you?”

 

Device: Dean’s iPod Playlist: Cas

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaWWufY2JrPpUh-rjDeVBjjef3J60fHOw

Songs:

Just One Yesterday - Fall Out Boy 

The Good Left Undone - Rise Against (mish-n-moose.tumblr.com)

Angel With a Shotgun - The Cab (scewnormalcy.tumblr.com)

Fallen Angel - Three Days Grace (jumpscare-boy.tumblr.com)

Lips Of An Angel - Hinder (deansbeans-samshams.tumblr.com)

Not About Angels - Birdy (deansbeans-samsham.tumblr.com)

Falling On - Finger Eleven (fallenangeloftheapocalypse.tumblr.com)

Save Today - Seether (fallenangeloftheapocalypse.tumblr.com)

Green Eyes - Coldplay (anmechokola.tumblr.com)

Can’t Help Falling In Love With You - Elvis Presley


End file.
